


Broken Boys

by Oddeyesyuya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: And lots of comfort and fluff, But a bit more of Yuya/Yuri, Gen, We really need something like this, You could saw hints of Dimensionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddeyesyuya/pseuds/Oddeyesyuya
Summary: Everything was alright now. The dimensional war finally was over, there isn't any need carding or hurting people anymore. What would be the meaning behind it, when there aren't Duels for life and death anymore, because all these things are over? But it left clear traces from it behind. Four boys. Finally released, but broken. Frightened. Relieved. Standing there for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry for these few grammatical errors >.< Just ignore it. It's my first One Shot in english, so it's not that easy but I'll try my best so you can enjoy it.

''You can come with us, you know this.''

Is was an unspoken thought and question. 

The war was over, Leo Akaba's plans to fuse the worlds together to the original world failed. 

Yuri knew this. 

The boy knew that there weren't duels for life and death anymore. Now there should be peace, if he listened right to this counterparts and the Lancers. 

But was is that easy? 

Yuri didn't know if he could believe in this. In Academia, Dueling means either to live or to be carded. 

This was their teaching. Every day. Day in, Day out. How was he supposed to switch his believes from this to dueling with smiles?

They were standing outside the entire building which was called ''Academia''.

The purple haired boy clenched his fists in the ground. His teeth were gritted together. His damaged body shaked a bit, was exhausted from the last few hours. 

''Coming with you?'', he whispered through his gritted teeth and with his weak gaze on the ground. ''You're... You're asking me to... to coming with you guys?''

The three Boys who shared his face, his eyes and nearly his own body hight remained silent. 

Their synchro counterpart Yugo, exhausted from the duels and his struggle with Zarc and Yuri, was standing behind his Fusion Counterpart together with his Xyz counterpart Yuto. 

After their struggle with the original counterpart Zarc, Yuto had gained his own body and duel disk back.

Yuto wasn't sure how it happened. He remembered how the darkness in Yuya and Yutos shared hearts swallowed them both. 

And then there was... blackness. Eternal blackness with no light. And pain. 

He never felt such a burning and terrible pain before. It was like a nightmare... The black haired with lavender spikes shuddered at this thought. 

Yuto knew they couldn't get rid of Zarc. They were Zarc. The four of them together. He by himself, Yuri, Yugo and Yuya. And them merged were the original counterpart Zarc just like splitted into four Boys Zarc was them. 

Even if each of the Boys were holding different personalitys, dreams, thoughts and dueling styles. 

But suddenly there was a warm light inside their hearts. Neither Yuto nor Yuya knew where it came from, but in another moment it was there. 

The next thing Yuto knew was, he had returned his own body. Seperated from Yuya's soul. 

But now all these things were over.

Since all these horrible things finally ended, Yuto felt like as if the peace of all your dimensions slowly was returning. Especially his own homeland. 

''You'd gone through enough horrible things. The war is over, Yuri. You know you can trust us. You are not alone in this, we want to help you.'',Yuri's standard counterpart Yuya said in a calm manner. 

The boy with the crimson and green hair knelt before Yuri with his hands on the others boys shoulders which trembled under the soft and warm touch. 

Yuri remained silent, gritted his teeth a little bit stronger under Yuya's warm hands. It felt right to be near his counterpart, so damn right. But then again... weakly wrong. But why? 

''Why?'', the purple haired boy slowly muttered, his voice trembling and broken. 

''Why you guys want, out of all other people who suffered in this stupid dimensional war, help especially me? I don't need your help and never wanted it.'' Yuri's voice was shaking and only a whisper, instead of this amusing, sadistic voice. 

Yuya, as well as Yugo and Yuto remained silent again. 

They knew the answer for this question, but Yuya had a feeling that there was... more. 

So the Standard counterpart tightened his grip on Yuri's Schulter a bit. To give him comfort, to show the broken boy before him he wasn't alone. That he hadn't suffered alone through the entire dimensional war. 

After a long time of silent Yugo let his gaze fall to the shaking, purple haired boy on the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but closed him just right after he wanted to say it. He sighed weakly and quiet. 

The Synchro duelist took one step forward, finally opening his mouth and swallowed weak. ''The war is over... There's no meaning in fighting with each other anymore, Yuri. Haven't we all suffered enough stuff? Especially you? Aren't you also just tired of fighting through dueling carding people? What's the deal of carding people again and again when there's no meaning of it anymore?'', he asked, his voice just tired of all this fighting and hurting people because of this stupid war.

''He's right. I have had enough of hurting people. I don't want to hurt people anymore.'', Yuto agreed with the exhausted and tired boy next to him. His silver calm but drained eyes also laying on Yuri before them on the ground. 

The Fusion boy gritted his teeth stronger as his eyes narrowed into thin slits. Yuri's nails scratched on the cold ground beneath him. 

A spark of burning rage but also... deep sorrow and loneliness burned in his violet eyes. 

''What do you guys know!? You know nothing! You have no idea what true suffering and fighting means! What do you know about Me?! Don't talk about things when you have no idea!'', Yuri yelled in rage as he clenched his free hand over his chest right where his heart beats. 

''I never asked for your help, so just leave me alone! I carded your poor pathetic friends, you forgotten this?! Why'd you want to help me?!'' 

But no matter how strong this burning rage was, in truth the deep sorrow and loneliness inside his soul and heart were stronger then this. 

''Especially because of this. We won't let you alone anymore, Yuri.'', Yuya began to speak. His voice was calm, soft and filled with warm feelings. But there also was a hint of suppressed sob in his voice. 

Yuya smiled softly at Yuri, cupped his hands around the purple haired boys face so that Yuri was forced to look at him. Violet sad, rage and loneliness filled eyes met warm, sad crimson eyes. 

''You remember when we were forced to merge together? When we were... one and the same person? We have seen everything Yuri. Every each of your memories. Of your childhood, how you were raised and trained in Academia, of your time in Academia. All of it. Each one of us saw the memories from the other so we shared it.'', he began to explain, his gaze soft and with a hint of sadness. 

Yuya also have had enough of fighting against each other. They were one and the same person. There just wasn't a reason to fight anymore. Hadn't they gone trough enough pain...?

Yuto and Yugo listened to Yuya. The two boys slightly trembled. 

They had seen each others memories. From their childhood, how they're raised, from which person in which dimension at which place. Just all of it. 

So now the four Boys knew all about the other. 

Since Yuri remained silent but began to trembling stronger, Yuya let his fingers gently move over the Fusion boys cheeks his thumbs stroked the soft skin up to his eyes which were tightly closed. 

''We want to help you Yuri. You aren't alone anymore. Leo can't do anything to you anymore. These horrible things are over now. It's in the past. Please Yuri... let us help you. Aren't we one and the same person in the end? You suffered enough... Just like us.'', Yuya spoke, his voice slightly trembled. 

And now this was the point where Yuri just have had enough of it. He shut his eyes tightly closed, gritted his teeth stronger to force his tears behind his eyes away. 

He couldn't just cry like this. It wasn't right! A strong and proud duelist doesn't cry... He wasn't allowed to.

Yuri told himself he hadn't to cry. There was no reason to cry. Or was it? Would he stand by like he's weak, because he'd shown tears in front of other people? Yuri didn't know it... Was it right to show tears in front of other duelists?

Back in his childhood, Leo always had told the young boy to never show tears. Tears were a sign of weakness. Weakness wasn't allowed in Academia. Only the strongest could live. 

So was it really alright to cry? Even in front of his counterpart who also were strong duelists? 

Yugo behind the two already had started to cry a long time ago. Thee Synchro boy knew the feeling of showing tears too well and was of course alright with it. Showing tears and crying were natural. Rin herself often has cried back in their childhood. 

Even Yuto had shed a few tears from the corner of his eyes, both from sorrow and huge relief. It was over. All these things finally were over and nobody had to be frightened over something. Especially over losing their life through dueling or because they would be carded. 

Seeing Yuri opening himself towards the other three boys was truly a huge relief. It meant his three counterparts could help the other broken boy to cure his soul. 

The black haired boy smiled softly at this sight, but remained silent since he doesn't wanted to interfere it. Especially since he himself and Yugo also shed tears. 

For a brief moment and because he had heard it, Yuya lifted his gaze towards them and also smiled because of the relief that was building up in his heart. 

When Yuri let out a quiet sob something wet touched his fingers which had remained on the other boys eyes. Slightly shocked, Yuya lifted his arms from Yuri's shoulders, embraced his trembling body and pulled him into a warm and comforting hug. One of his hands gently stroked trough Yuri's while the other remained around Yuri's waist to hold his warm but trembling body against his own. 

The red haired boy smiled gently and comforting, laid his chin on Yuri's shoulder snuggled his face and cheek against the purple haired boys cheek. 

Yuri's sobs grew stronger and louder, he shed more tears from his eyes up his cheeks to his chin as he looped both his arms around Yuya's neck to hold himself onto the red haired boy. 

''It's alright. Cry as much as you want. Nobody except us will see it. Promise. So let go.'', Yuya muttered while smiling and gently stroked Yuri's hair.

''Because when you have to cry, you have to smile no matter what. My father always said this to me. But... sometimes... Sometimes you can't suppress your tears anymore. To show tears isn't a weakness. The opposite. When you can show your tears, you're strong. It's natural. So cry, Yuri. From now on, we're here for you. The three of us together. It's alright...'', he whispered against his neck and cheeks, tightened the hug a bit to prove the purple haired boy that it was alright. 

Yuya lifted his gaze a bit to nod to Yugo and Yuto, allowing his other two counterparts to join their hug and the both of them didn't hesitated after this. Yugo ran over to Yuri and Yuya, throwing his arms around them as he sniffed. 

Yuto walked up to the three boys, smiled gently even tough he was slightly crying knelt himself to the ground and joined their comforting hug, their common promise they've given. 

It was right to be near them. It was right to shed tears. It was right to given up fighting and hurting other people. The four boys truly suffered enough terrible things trough this dimensional war. 

But it was over and never would happen again. Yuri believed in this. He wanted to believe this. That there could exist something like peace in all four dimensions. 

Without the fear to be punished, to could get hurt. To get broken like this. 

Yuri tightened his grip around the three other boys who shared his face. 

It finally was over.


End file.
